heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is the protagonist of the broad Oz novels, written by L. Frank Baum. Her first appearance was in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is an ordinary girl from Kansas who runs away from home when her nasty neighbor Miss Gulch threatens to file a lawsuit to take/demolish her family's farm and tries to kill her dog Toto. But when a kind gypsy named Professor Marvel convinces her that her family and friends care about her, she goes back. She is swept up in a tornado and sent to the magical land of Oz. Glinda the witch of the north sends her on a quest to find the local Wizard to help her get home and escape the clutches of her archenemy, the Wicked Witch of the West who is after the Ruby Slippers Dorothy got from her dead sister. Along the way she befriends the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion (Old Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke in Kansas) who all want something from the Wizard as well. In the 1939 Metro Goldwyn Mayer movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz, and an M&M's commercial in 2004 with the candies lost their colors, she is portrayed by the late Judy Garland. In the Disney 1985 movie Return to Oz, she is portrayed by Fairuza Balk. In the Tom and Jerry version, she is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin who also voiced Daphne Blake, Mandy, Catwoman, Tootie, Red, and many others. In Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, she is voiced by Kari Wahlgren who also voiced Nova from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, Mina Monroe from Bunnicula and Tessa from Skylanders. In Legends of Os: Dorothy's Return she is voiced by Lea Michele In Minnie's The Wizzard of Dizz, she is played by Minnie Mousewho's voiced by Russi Taylor. History Dorothy's name is a loosely based version of "Theodore" which means "Gift of the Gods". "Dorothy", therefore, as a female companion to Theodore would translate to "Goddess of Gifts". She was born before the turn of the twentieth century on June 10th, year unknown. She shares her birthday with her iconic 1939 movie musical counterpart portrayed by Judy Garland. Like Garland, her Zodiac sign is Gemini. Surprisingly, her last name isn't revealed in the original 1900 novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. It was not mentioned until the 1902 stage version of the story Baum created after the book's publication and subsequent success; "My name is Dorothy Gale. I'm one of the Kansas Gales. " To which the Scarecrow replies, "Well, that explains your breezy manner. " In the later Oz books, Baum kept the name but mercifully spared his readers the pun. The many peoples Dorothy liberated and befriended had many more adventures after her departure. Each of her three traveling companions became the ruler of a country within the land. The Scarecrow (with his new brains) temporarily became the King of Oz to rule over Oz's Imperial Capital a.k.a. the Emerald City, until the long-lost rightful ruler, the Princess Ozma, was eventually found. The Tin Woodman (with his new heart) replaced the Wicked Witch of the West and became the monarch emperor to rule over the Winkie Country. And last but not least, the Cowardly Lion (with his new courage) became King of the Beasts and went to live in the wildernesses of Oz to rule over the animal kingdom, later aided by his best friend the Hungry Tiger. Despite her vow to never leave home again, Dorothy made three more trips to the Land of Oz until ultimately deciding to reside there permanently. Each time Dorothy landed in a different enchanted neighbor country before returning to Oz proper. Physical Appearance Dorothy has brown hair in pigtails with blue bows, a white blouse with blue pinafore and black shoes, later the ruby slippers. Personality Trivia * Dorothy appears in an M&M's commercial in 2004 when the M&M's lost their colors as a parody of the ending of The Wizard of Oz. Category:Characters Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Artistic characters Category:Orphans Category:Book characters Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Warner Bros. characters